Foldaway assist rails or handles are known and are mountable to a side of a recreational vehicle or the like via securing brackets to the vehicle with suitable fasteners. The handle or railing is foldable between a stored position, where the handle is positioned along a side of the vehicle, and an in use position, where the handle extends outwardly from the vehicle for a person to grasp the handle as they are entering or leaving the recreational vehicle. The handle is pivotally mounted to a pair of brackets via a pivot pin at each end of the handle. The brackets are mounted or installed at the side of the vehicle. However, in order to install the brackets to the vehicle, the handle assembly must be supplied as component parts, particularly, the handle and pivot pins must be separate from the brackets, in order to provide access to the mounting holes in the brackets for screwing, bolting or otherwise fastening or securing the brackets to the wall or side of the recreational vehicle. This is because the mounting holes are generally centered on the bracket and the pivot pin is also generally centered on the bracket, such that the pivot pin is aligned along the mounting holes and thus restricts or precludes access to the fasteners inserted through the mounting holes. The handle must then be assembled to the brackets after the brackets are installed at the vehicle. This not only increases the number of steps to mount the handle, but the person installing the handle assembly must make careful measurements to position the brackets at the appropriate location on the vehicle surface.